Эффект бабочки
Эффе́кт ба́бочки — термин, в котором заключено более строгое понятие «чувствительной зависимости от начального состояния нелинейной динамической системы» в теории хаоса: незначительные изменения начального состояния системы могут произвести большие изменения в долгосрочной перспективе её поведения; иногда представляется как непредсказуемое (хаотичное) поведение, демонстрируемое очень простыми системами: например, мяч, помещенный на вершину холма может скатиться в любую из нескольких долин в зависимости от небольших различий в начальном положении. источник: http://www.dzhamblog.ru/ Теория Термин происходит от идеи, что крылья бабочки могут создать крошечные изменения в атмосфере Земли, которые может в конечном итоге изменить путь торнадо или задержать, ускорить или даже предотвратить возникновение торнадо в определенном месте в определённое время. Колеблющееся крыло представляет мелочь в начальном состоянии системы, которая вызывает цепь событий, приводящих к событиям с крупномасштабными изменениями. Если бы бабочка не махала своими крыльями, траектория системы, возможно, была бы совершенно иной. Конечно, бабочка не может буквально вызвать торнадо. Кинетическая энергия в торнадо чрезвычайно больше чем энергия бабочки. Кинетическая энергия торнадо в конечном счете обеспечивается солнцем, и бабочка может только в хаотической манере влиять на определенные детали погодных событий. «Лишь приблизительное возвращение системы к ее начальному состоянию», а также «чувствительная зависимость системы от начального состояния» — вот два главных компонента хаотического движения. Они имеют практическое последствие при моделировании сложных систем, типа погоды: трудно предсказать их поведение за пределами определенного диапазона времени (приблизительно неделя в случае погоды). Происхождение понятия и термина Термин эффект бабочки непосредственно связан с работой Эдварда Лоренца, базируется на теории хаоса и чувствительной зависимости систем от начальных состояний, сначала описанных в литературе Жаком Адамаром в 1890Some Historical Notes: History of Chaos Theory и популяризированный Пьром Дьюгемом в его книге (1906). Идея, что одна бабочка может иметь далеко идущий волновой эффект на последующих событиях, кажется впервые появилась в рассказе Рэя Бредбери (1952) о путешествии во времени, хотя Лоренц и сделал термин популярным. В 1961 Лоренц использовал числовую компьютерную модель, чтобы запустить повторно погодное предсказание, когда он ввёл десятичное число 0.506 вместо того, чтобы ввести полную запись 0.506127. Результатом был полностью другой погодный сценарийMathis, Nancy: "Storm Warning: The Story of a Killer Tornado", page x. Touchstone, 2007. ISBN 0-7432-8053-2. Лоренц издал полученные им данные в статье (1963) для Нью-йоркской Академии Наук и заметил, что один метеоролог отметил, что, если теория была бы правильна, один взмах крыльев чайки могло бы изменить течение погоды навсегда. В более поздних выступлениях и статьях Лоренц использовал более поэтическое «бабочка». Согласно Лоренцу, после провала попытки придумать название для дискуссии, которую он проводил на 139-ой встрече Американской ассоциации продвижения Науки (1972), Филип Мерилис предложил назвать её «Взмах крыльев бабочки в Бразилии, вызывает торнадо в Техасе». Хотя бабочка, машущая своими крыльями оставалась неизменной в выражении этого понятия, местоположение бабочки и местоположение последствий изменялось широкоurl=http://clearnightsky.com/node/428|title=Butterfly Effects - Вариации мема. Иллюстрация : Математическое определение Динамическая система с эволюционным отображением f^t показывает чувствительную зависимость от начальных состояний, если произвольно близкие точки становятся отдельными с увеличением t''. Если ''М – состояние пространства для отображения f^t , то f^t показывает чувствительную зависимость от начального состояния, если сущестувует δ> 0 такое что для каждой точки x'' : d(f^\tau (x), f^\tau (y)) \ge \delta. Определение не требует, чтобы все точки из окрестности отделились от базисной точки ''x. В популярной культуре Понятие эффекта бабочки часто упоминается в популярной культуре при описаниях незначительного изменения в обстоятельствах, вызывающих в итоге большое изменение. Термин иногда используется в популярных СМИ, имеющих дело с идеей путешествия во времени, обычно неточно. Описания Большинство путешествий во времени просто не в состоянии обратиться к эффектам бабочки. Согласно фактической теории, если история могла бы быть "изменена" вообще (так, чтобы каждый не признавал кое-что типа принципа последовательности Новикова, который гарантировал бы неподвижный последовательный график времени), простое присутствие путешественников времени в прошлом будет достаточно, чтобы изменить краткосрочные события (типа погоды) и также имело бы непредсказуемое воздействие на отдаленное будущее. Поэтому, никто, кто путешествует в прошлое, не мог когда-либо возвращаться к той же самой версии действительности, от которой он или она уехал и, возможно, поэтому не был в состоянии путешествовать назад во времени в исходное место, что создаст явление, известное как парадокс времени. См.также * Эффект бабочки (в эвентологии) * Каузальность * Цепная реакция * Детерминизм * Эффект домино * Динамическая система * Фрактал * Эластичность времени * Эффект бабочки (фильм) * Роль личности в истории Примечания Литература * Robert L. Devaney. Introduction to Chaotic Dynamical Systems. - Westview Press. – 2003. - ISBN 0-8133-4085-3orn. – 72, - 10.1119/1.1636492 Ссылки * The meaning of the butterfly: Why pop culture loves the 'butterfly effect,' and gets it totally wrong, Peter Dizikes, Boston Globe, June 8, 2008 * Butterfly Effect (Mathematical Recreations) * From butterfly wings to single e-mail (Cornell University) * New England Complex Systems Institute - Concepts: Butterfly Effect * The Chaos Hypertextbook. An introductory primer on chaos and fractals. * Glass Bead Game using the Butterfly Effect * The Lorenz Butterfly Категория:Теория хаоса Категория:Путешествия во времени